


make it canon

by loveis4hwalls



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cosplay, HyungHyuk Bingo, M/M, Meet-Ugly, avenger nerds, hoseok in captain america, hyungwon in black widow, minhyuk in spiderman, minhyuk is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveis4hwalls/pseuds/loveis4hwalls
Summary: Minhyuk's first time at Comic-Con was supposed to go perfectly well. But then his foot ended up smashing a stranger's nose.





	make it canon

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got the motivation to finish my second work for the bingo,,, the prompt was "cosplay", so being a fan of marvel, and even more of monsta x as avengers, i had to exploit this. i hope you like it i poured my soul into it shsqfd comments are always appreciated!! thank you for reading!!

Comic convention. These two words had the power to drive Minhyuk from his usual crazy state to a little more crazy state. He remembered his dad giving him his old comic books for his twelfth birthday, and spending the night reading them all. Ah, the Marvel Universe. It led little Minhyuk to believe that if a spider ever bit him, he would become a superhero. Don't ask him how many spiders he harassed in the hopes of gaining super powers. Turns out, daddy long legs aren't magical. A broken childhood dream.

Nonetheless, as Minhyuk grew up and turned into a (almost) man, one thing did not change. His unconditional love for Spiderman. Minhyuk could spend hours telling you about how amazing Peter Parker is. Hoseok would tell you it's because they're so similar — they're both kids in their minds, and they run into danger far too easily. Cue the witty replies. Minhyuk is Spiderman, but without powers. A brat, to make it short.

But Hoseok loves his best friend, immature or not. So when Comic-Con found home in Seoul another summer, he sacrificed a whole night of sleep to secure two tickets. It would be an early birthday gift, in some sense. Minhyuk was ecstatic when he learned he would go to Comic-Con (read: heaven) for the first time of his life. He had fantasized about winning the best cosplay award.

What cosplay?

Spiderman, of course.

Here he was, at Comic-Con, looking like a goddamn superhero. Sure, the costume was a bit sticky, and the heat wasn't helping. If Minhyuk wasn't so elegant, he would tell you how much those leggings crushed his balls. Hoseok, on the other hand, wearing his Captain America costume, was doing much better. He was so big and intimidating that no one dared to step on his feet. That, and he had shoes. Real shoes. Lucky one.

"Hurry up Minhyuk, I need to see Ezra Miller!" Hoseok yelled from a few meters away, waving his fake biceps in the air. Wait. Were they fake or were they usually this big?

Minhyuk decided to make a run for it and dodge the visitors as quickly as he could. Ten bumps and death threats later, he had caught up to Hoseok, who was looking down to a booth stuffed with Avengers keychains.

"Oh no, look at the Spidey one!" Minhyuk jumped in place as his best friend looked at him, a mocking smile plastered on his face. "I want it!"

Hoseok tapped his finger against his cheek, pretending to think deeply. "I'll buy it if you pull off a Spiderman stunt."

"Are you serious? I can't even touch my toes!" But this keychain was so beautiful... "Okay, you know what, I'll try to do a backflip. But you'll have to take me to the hospital if I smash my head, alright?"

"Wait, I wasn't serio—"

"Shut up, I'm doing it."

He took a few steps back and took a deep breath. Doing that in such a crowded area was definitely a terrible idea, but that's Minhyuk we're talking about. He's a kid in his mind and runs into danger far too easily. Just like Spiderman. He didn't even need a costume to win the best cosplay.

Okay, think back to gym class. Oh, high school. A very long time ago. Maybe he still had some knowledge left, though? His teacher used to say he was just like a monkey. Minhyuk had never known if it was because he was flexible or because he jumped everywhere like an idiot. Both were okay. Alright, tuck that chin in. Arms straight behind you. Bend your knees.

And jump.

And land face first on the floor. All that with one of your feet hitting something suspiciously hard. Like, a skull.

"Ah, fuck!" A groan resonated behind Minhyuk, who was lying on the floor like a corpse. "You broke my nose! This guy broke my fucking nose!"

Ouch. No keychain for today. Minhyuk looked up hesitantly, watching Hoseok melt into a pool of apologies. His hands were moving into the air at a maddening speed. Now, he just needed to sneakily look at who he hit, and run away to another country. Let it be a Thanos cosplayer, Minhyuk begged, so it can count as some sort of revenge.

"Minhyuk, get the fuck up and apologize." Hoseok gave him his hand and pulled him up in half a second.

The man was taller than him by a few centimeters, and had blond hair, almost covering his eyes. He was wearing a leather suit, a fake gun attached to his thigh. Minhyuk dug into his brain for a second. Open folder Marvel, open folder characters. Oh. It was Black Widow. A male version of Black Widow. Hot. Except for the blood dripping down on the costume.

"I'm sorry," he stammered, "I'm just stupid."

Male Black Widow scoffed, his slender fingers wrapped around his nose. "I can't fight you on that. Fuck, this shit hurts."

So much cursing. That's an adult right there.

"Uh, I'll take you to the nursery." Minhyuk felt too guilty to leave him with a bloody nose. Plus, he was hot. "There has to be one around..."

No time to let the victim reply, he already had his arm wrapped around his and was dragging him into the crowd, looking for a sign with the word "nursery" on it. After passing four times by a Star Wars booth, Minhyuk finally spotted the holy grail. As in, the nursery. Not the actual holy grail.

He knocked on the door, once, twice, but no one answered. When Black Widow gave him a jaded look, he understood he had to open the door himself. A little toddler dressed as Princess Leia was rolling on the floor, holding her bloody knee close to her chest. Screams and sobs. A joyful mess.

"Huh, the nurses seem busy..." Minhyuk muttered. "Hey, uh...What's your name, again?"

 

"What do you mean again? You never asked me." He heaved a sigh, looking around to find a free examination table. "It's Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon."

Minhyuk offered him the most genuine smile he could produce with the background complaints. He swore he heard someone say they had the Infinity glove up their ass. Can you imagine that? I hope you can't. 

"Well, since no one can take care of you...I'll do it."

Hyungwon's eyes widened, round like bowling balls. Or something... "You broke my nose, and now you wanna patch me up?"

"Hey, it's not broken, look." He poked his nose, making Hyungwon wince in pain. "Oh, sorry. But I'm sure it's fine, you just need to stop the bleeding and maybe go into plastic surgery."

"I swear to God, if my beautiful nose is damaged by your fault, I'll sue you."

"Beautiful nose? Meh."

"See you in court."

Minhyuk swallowed a chuckle before dragging Hyungwon to the corner of the room, plonking himself down on the tiled floor. Stretching his arm out to grab a tissue on the counter. No way he was going to stand back up.

"Okay, lean your head forward and blow your nose, now."

Hyungwon obliged, letting out a few shrieks of pain every now and then. Minhyuk had fucked up on that one. Doing a stunt in the middle of a crowd, how stupid of an idea. At least it had allowed him to meet the hottest cosplayer of Black Widow. In bad circumstances, naturally.

"I'm gonna see if they have some ice to put on your nose."

Five minutes of nose blowing later, Minhyuk came back with ice stuffed in a cotton towel. He gently placed it against the bridge of his nose, making sure not to put him in any more pain. Hyungwon already seemed to be getting calmer, at least he looked like he didn't want to kill him anymore.

"I know this is probably not the right time," Minhyuk scratched his cheek, "but I love your cosplay. I mean, you look cool. You look great. Very realistic."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and crumpled the tissue in his hand. "Yeah, it looks even better with the bloody nose, right?" His snicker was enough to indicate it was sarcasm. "Looks like I just got out of a goddamn fight with a supervillain."

Now that he had stopped growling like a raging beast, Hyungwon had a bit of a cute side. From the way he blew to brush his bangs away from his eyes to his plump, glossy lips elongating into a sheepish smile each tim Black Widow was mentioned, everything he did made Minhyuk's heart shake. Hyungwon was an earthquake waiting to devastate Minhyuk's calm, peaceful little world.

"When I watched the movies, I thought Bruce and Natasha were very incompatible," Minhyuk started, his cheeks turning warmer with color. "Hey, why don't they pair up Black Widow and Spiderman?"

Hyungwon flung his head around, an eyebrow raised far up, creasing his forehead. "Because he's underage?"

Oh fuck. That's right.

"Nah, I meant...You know, I was trying to make a pick-up line. 'Cause I'm Spiderman and you're Black Widow."

The taller male looked surprised for a second, but his lips twitched into a timid grin for a second, melting Minhyuk's heart in half a second. "Tch, you just broke my nose."

"I said sorry?" Minhyuk pulled the last card in his game: the puppy eyes.

Hyungwon heaved a deep sigh, shaking his head with the corners of his lips turned up. "Then let's make it canon."


End file.
